


Breaking the Yeti

by orphan_account



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Conjuring, Family, Fix-It, Gen, The Yeti - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So Jolie is still alive, her and Dex plot to break the Yeti statue. Takes place during the first book.
Kudos: 4





	Breaking the Yeti

**Author's Note:**

> So we start out right after Alden brings Sophie to Havenfield. Also, I aged her down, she would've been 33 but I made her 24.

"So, where is Jolie?" Alden asked as they were eating Mallowmelt at Havenfield.  
"Oh, she is at Slurps and Burps helping Kesler close up. He and Juline needed a break from the kids so Jolie offered to watch them for the night, so they could go on a short trip." Edaline responded  
"Oh, that's nice! Dex is about Sophie's age right?"  
"He is, Sophie would you like to hangout with Dex and Jolie tonight?"  
"Um, sure it would be nice to might more people my age here."  
"Great, we'll send you over later."

When Sophie got to the Dizznee's she was shocked by how cold it was, "Oh, you must be Sophie!" Said a woman who vaguely resembled Edaline, "I'm Juline, come on in."  
"Nice to meet you," Sophie greeted when she came inside  
"The kids are upstairs," said a man, who was most likely Kesler.  
"Okay,"  
A beautiful girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties came down, "Hi, I'm Jolie, Dex, Rex, Bex, Lex, get down here, Sophie came."  
"Hi, I'm Dex!" said a boy with curly strawberry blond hair and periwinkle eyes. Then the triplets came down, they were about ten and were very rambunctious. They ran around and tackled each other.  
"Thank you again, Jolie we could never tell you how much it means t us that'll you'll watch them,"  
"Oh, it's no problem Aunt Juline, you and Uncle Kesler deserve a night off.  
They went off with their overnight bags and Jolie was left alone with five kids. As she made dinner Sophie went up to Dex, "So, do you go to Foxfire?" she asked quietly  
"Oh yeah, I'm assuming that's where you'll start on Monday?"  
"Yep, what's it's like there?"  
"Oh it's cool, you have two one one one sessions with your mentors a day, before and after lunch, after session two you have study hall. And every Tuesday and Thursday you have PE as one of your two sessions."  
"So all classes are one on one?"  
"No, PE, study hall, and Talent Detecting you have with everyone, but the later is only for people who haven't manifested yet, will I be seeing you there?"  
"No, I'll be in remedial studies."  
"Ah,"

At dinner, Jolie asked, "Dex, how was school on Friday?"  
"Good, I slipped a balding serum into Stina Hek's lushberry juice!"  
"Dex, you know you shouldn't have, they'll trace it make to you, people like the Hek's already hated your family, don't give them a reason to."  
"I know, I know, stop tormenting Stina, I've heard it a million times before."  
"No, just be more discrete about it, I mean your family owns an Apotyhcary, they'll easily trace it back to you, do something they'll never suspect you of."  
"Good idea!"

"Alright the triplets are asleep, you know what that means!" Jolie exclaimed  
"A movie?" Sophie guessed, did they even watch movies in the Lost Cities  
"We're breaking the Yeti!" Jolie told them  
"Really?" Dex asked excitedly  
"I would never joke about something like this Dexy,"  
"You mean the Yeti out front?" Sophie asked nervously, she really wanted Grady and Edaline to like her, breaking a family member's Yeti would not make a good impression.  
"Yeah, dad but it out front hoping the triplets would break it, we all hate it."  
"So, tonight we're doing him a favor and riding the world of that horrid thing."  
"How are you going to do it?"  
"Push it off the table,"  
"Won't that wake the triplets up?" Sophie asked trying to talk them out of it  
"I've thoroughly planned this out we go outside, I'm a conjurer like my mom so, I conjure the table outside, we push the Yeti off, go back inside and conjor it in here."  
They went outside and conjured it there Dex and Jolie did the honors of pushing the Yeti while Sophie stood nervously to the side. When they conjured it back in it looked like somebody had accidentally knocked it over. Jolie poured them lush berry juice and toasted to broken Yetis and torturing Stina Heks.


End file.
